


love never made a fool of you

by rories



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Protective Wyatt Logan, noah can't take a hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: Is it all going in one earAnd out the otherNoah doesn’t even have time to respond before Wyatt’s hand is clenching on the scruff of his shirt, pushing him back several steps and away from Lucy.  “Keep your hands off her,” he growls out and the anger he saw in Noah’s eyes fades to fear.





	love never made a fool of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodgirl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirl21/gifts).



“So I am seriously not supposed to ask any questions right now?” Noah says, steps behind Lucy as she leads him out of the abandoned building. He stops short when she turns. He’s madder than he’s ever been, but she’s still just as beautiful as they day they met. 

Lucy takes a quick breath and then looks up. “I get that you're pissed. You have every right to be,” she says. She feels the guilt eat away at her, a heavy stone in the pit of her stomach. 

Noah sighs before starting back in on her. He wants her to understand the severity of the situation, wants to her to know just how worried he is about her, about them. “You disappear for days. Your mother calls me nonstop. We didn't know if something-” he pauses and shudders out a breath. “We were checking local hospitals, Lucy.”

She winces at that before responding. “I'm sorry,” she says lowly. And she is. She know he doesn’t deserve to be lied to. He deserves to know that his fiancée isn’t lying a ditch somewhere, even if said fiancée doesn’t _feel_ like a fiancée. 

Lucy let’s him continue, knows that he does have point, even if she’s starting to bristle in anger. “And then when you do call,” he says, “you're dressed like freakin' Jackie O, you got someone's blood on you, and even then, it's like, "Patch this guy up and get the hell out of here.””

It’s then that she realizes just how much danger she’s put Noah in. Even if she feels nothing for him romantically, he’s still done nothing to be put in this position. And if Rittenhouse finds out she’s involved him in this, they could go after him. “It is not safe for you to be here right now, and I just - you have to go,” she starts, her voice full of emotion. “I'm sorry.”

The anger that had been simmering below the surface of the worry finally explodes out of Noah. “Stop saying you're sorry,” he yells and he watches Lucy flinch. 

“I-I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say.” 

“Explain it to me!”

“I can't! I-I can't.”

“What happened to you, Lucy? It's like someone stole my fiancée and replaced her with whatever this is.” He sighs, heavy and like he knows what’s coming. “Lucy, this isn't you.”

Lucy finally breaks at this. “See, that is the thing, Noah. This is me. That person that you knew, that person that you fell in love with, that wasn't me. That was someone else, and I wish that I could explain how or why, but I can't.” Her voice cracks and she has to swallow before she continues. “But I will never be that person.”

A moment of fear hits him and he asks because he has to know. “This 'cause of that guy?”

“Wyatt? No. No. No.” Lucy pauses briefly and wonders if she’s being too emphatic in her denial. “Noah, you are incredible, and you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy, but it's just it's not me.”

The guilt is palpable in her voice as she finishes and Noah just looks at her one last time before stalking past her and into the night. 

*****

She stands outside long enough that Wyatt eventually comes to find her. “There you are,” he says, making her jump. She turns to him and gives him a pained grin as he apologizes. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she says, shrugging off the lie even she can hear in her voice. Wyatt comes to stand next to her, looking out into the darkness with her. “Or...I will be.” 

Wyatt hums and then looks at her out of the corner of his eye. “Noah left?” 

Lucy swallows and looks down to the ground, playing with the hem of her jacket for a moment. “Yeah,” she sighs out. “I’m _pretty_ sure the engagement is off,” she says and then huffs out a laugh. She looks over at Wyatt just in time to see a small smile creep up on the side of his mouth. 

“Probably for the best,” she says and nods in time with Wyatt when he replies with “Probably.” 

She heaves a heavy sigh into the night and straightens her shoulders, preparing to go back inside to complete the mission. She can see Wyatt do the same in her peripheral and stops to think about how in sync they seem to be lately. 

She’s been feeling slightly overwhelmed lately, with Flynn and Rittenhouse and the ever changing timeline. But Wyatt seems to make everything better. She’s not sure she’d have ever made it as far as she has in this endeavor without him. 

Lucy’s thinking about this when she senses Wyatt tense up next to her. When she looks up at him, she can see movement just past him, a figure moving quickly toward them. Fear shoots through her for a second before recognizing the person. She steps forward in front of Wyatt and feels him reach for her, but she steps out of his space before his hand can land on her. 

“Noah,” Lucy starts, holding out a hand to the man. She’s not sure why he’s come back or what he’s going to do, but the anger on his face is more fierce than before and it’s clear that he’s been stewing in the brief time he’s been gone. 

“Noah, please,” she says again and this time feels Wyatt step closer to her, his warmth spreading across her back. 

“Listen, man,” Wyatt starts, but Noah doesn’t even look at him before he holds a hand up to silence Wyatt. It immediately pisses Wyatt off. 

“Lucy,” Noah starts, grabbing her hand when he finally reaches her. She tries to pull herself away from him, his energy a little too much for her and Wyatt tenses up behind her. “Lucy, please just listen. I don’t want to lose you. I’m sorry I left. You’re wrong, it is you. _You_ make me happy.” 

Lucy sighs, slipping her hand from Noah’s, gathering strength from the man behind her. “Noah,” she sighs again. “I’m sorry,” she says. “I’m sorry that I can’t explain why this is happening. You deserve so much more than me.” She shakes her head when Noah opens his mouth to start again and talks over him. “I’m going to fix everything and one day you’ll get the person you deserve.”

Wyatt can see that was not the answer Noah wanted to hear, but before he can do anything, the other man steps forward and grabs Lucy’s arm. He can see her tense and hears the small gasp of pain she lets out and Wyatt’s vision goes red. 

Noah doesn’t even have time to respond before Wyatt’s hand is clenching on the scruff of his shirt, pushing him back several steps and away from Lucy. “Keep your hands off her,” he growls out and the anger he saw in Noah’s eyes fades to fear. 

“I just want to talk,” Noah says, looking over Wyatt’s shoulder. “Lucy, please.”

“You should go, Noah,” she says and her eyes travel from Noah’s to the back of Wyatt’s head. “I’m sorry.” 

“Lucy,” Noah says again, but is choked off when Wyatt tightens his grip. “Okay, okay.” Wyatt loosens his grip minutely and gives him a quick shake before letting him go. Noah stumbles back and his eyes move from the two people in front of him. The fears he’d had before, that this man who’d shown up in Lucy’s life so abruptly, was taking his place, were coming true. He’d lost her. 

Noah sighs heavily, shoulders slumping. He gives one last longing look to Lucy before turning, metaphorical tail tucked between his legs, disappearing back into the darkness. 

Wyatt waits a moment, until he’s sure Noah is gone and not going to return, before turning to Lucy. 

When he sees her, his heart breaks. She’s not crying, but she looks sad. He knows that she doesn’t like to disappoint people, knows that she wears her heart on her sleeve. He takes a step toward her, finally catching her eye, just before pulling her into a hug.

She still doesn’t cry, but he can feel more than hear the dry sob she lets out against his chest before she wraps her arms around his waist. 

He can’t help but press a kiss to the top of her head before resting his chin on it. She’s so small compared to him and the adrenaline from before starts to drop and he can’t help but rest a little more on her. He’s weight isn’t on her, but he can feel her try to take it anyway. 

He’s in awe of her. After everything that’s just happened, she’s still willing to take on his burden, even when he’s the one that should be taking care of her. He hasn’t felt this way in a long time. 

After a few moments, she pulls away and he can feel the reluctance when she does. Wyatt takes his time taking his hands from her, but eventually they fall away from each other.

“He takes a look around into the darkness before sighing. “We should head back.” 

“Yeah.” 

They fall into place and walk back, steps in time with each other’s. 

“Thank you,” Lucy says, quietly and almost shy, looking at her feet. 

“Anytime,” Wyatt replies and then bumps her shoulder with his.

She smiles up at him just before they head inside and as dark as it is outside, Wyatt’s world lights up.


End file.
